Photochromic molecules, oligomers, and polymers have been investigated for use in a variety of applications including molecular switches, color changing lenses (e.g. sunglasses), optical data storage, solar energy storage, and as selective masking materials for nanolithography. It would be useful to have a photochromic polymer with variable modulus that may be used in new applications. Switching between a rigid or a flexible state (tunable modulus), may be achieved by changes in the bonding of atoms or molecules to one another at the surface and/or within the material, by irradiation with ultraviolet (UV) or visible light. Herein, we present new compositions and methods to create cylindrical articles such as hoses, tubes, solid rods, cylinders, and other articles with tunable moduli.